Because Of One Little Question
by J.D. Simpleheart
Summary: Because of one little question, Sebastian and Kurt are forced to do the one thing that they've been dreading. Meeting each other's parents. But maybe, just maybe, that one little question gave them the push to lead them in the right direction in order for them to have their happily ever after.


**Hey guys, J.D. Here! Here's an omegle chat I had a while ago. I posted it on my tumblr and I wanted to post it here. I put it in a normal story format so it would be easier to read. Every paragraph is a different person writing. It goes Me, and then the stranger writing. Yeah, that's kind of confusing, but I wanted to put it in a format that people are used to. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Read and Review please! **

** Oh! By the way, ****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**** Just wanted to get my point across. :)**

** Now onward with the story!**

"Sebby, who is Kurt?" Samantha, Sebastian's little sister asked one day at the dinner table. Jeffery and Melody, Sebastian's parents, looked at him with a raised eyebrow, while Justin, Sebastian's brother, silently laughed at him. "Yeah, Sebby, who is Kurt?" Justin asked innocently.

"Kurt is my friend," Sebastian said, his mouth forming a tight line. "Why do you ask? Where did you hear about him?" he asked. His parents knew he was gay, and they didn't seem over the moon, but they certainly wouldn't say anything about it to his face. He was just nervous about having to do the whole meet-the-parents thing, and he knows that if his parents know he has a boyfriend they'll make Kurt come over.

"Justin told me he was your friend too, are you close friends? You told him you loved him over the phone before dinner. Will we get to meet him? I wanna meet him." Samantha demanded. His mother's face had a huge smile on it. His father seemed interested in knowing who his boy loved. Justin was stuffing his face in his dinner.

"I... uh..." Sebastian looked at his parents, biting his lip. "He's my boyfriend..."

"How long and why haven't we met him yet?" Sebastian's mother questioned. Melody noticed that her boy seemed happy over the past few months but she just thought that he was happy about her finally allowing him to play lacrosse, even though she thought it was dangerous.

"I...I don't know," he said, "I know you guys are cool with the idea of me being gay, but I didn't know what you would think if I actually brought a boy home..."

The family blinked owlishly at Sebastian. "Darling, if we didn't feel comfortable about it we would say something, and why wouldn't it be comfortable? What gender you like doesn't change your personality. Honey, we're very okay with meeting your boyfriend. You've been so happy, we just want to meet the boy who made you so happy. We love you and we want to love the person who you love." Melody said in a loving tone. She went over to Sebastian and hugged him. "So we're meeting him. Set a date." She said in a nonnegotiable tone.

Sebastian smiled at her, hugging her back tightly. "Okay mom, I'll call him," he said softly.

"Good. Maybe we can meet his whole family on Saturday." Justin suggested.

Sebastian glared at his brother. After dinner he left to call Kurt quickly.

"Hello?" Kurt answered as he looked through his closet to find out what he was going to wear tomorrow.

"Hi..." Sebastian said nervously. "So...my parents want to meet you..."

"They want to meet me? When did they find out about us? The Warblers, The New Directions and my parents don't even know about us! The only one who does is Finn!" Kurt exclaimed.

"My sister asked who you were, she overheard me on the phone... and then apparently Justin knows stuff too... they want to meet you, and they kind of want to meet your whole family on Saturday..." He said, biting his lip.

"What! How am I supposed to tell them?!" Kurt asked before he noticed that his dad was in his bedroom looking at him curiously. "Tell me what?" He asked. "Crap, I have to go, I'll text you later."

"Okay, I'm sorry!" he said, sighing and flopping down on his bed with a groan.

Kurt turned to his dad, who was now joined with Carole and Finn. "Dad, Carole, I'm dating someone..." He stated. Finn gave him a reassuring look.

"Oh? How long? And when do we get to meet him?"

"I've been dating him for 7 months and his parents found out and want to meet us Saturday at his house." Kurt answered calmly even though he was nervous about meeting Sebastian's parents.

"Seven months and you didn't tell me, "Burt asked, raising his eyebrows. "We would love to meet them on Saturday, tell them we'll be there," he said. He smiled softly at Kurt, patting his shoulder. "I'm glad you've found someone, bud," he said.

Kurt let out a relieved sigh. He knew Burt accepted him being gay, but he didn't know if having a boyfriend would change that. "Can you two leave us for a moment?" Burt asked Carole and Finn. "Now, Kurt, when you're in a relationship you... you start to feel... you start to wanna touch each other..." Burt started. Kurt's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, dad we don't need to talk about this! Why don't we never talk about this again?" Kurt suggested as he tried to push Burt out of the room.

Burt chuckled. "Just... be careful, okay? You... you matter..." he said.

Kurt smiled and hugged Burt. "I love you."

"I love you too, bud," he said hugging him back.

Saturday came quickly. Soon Kurt and his family were turning into the driveway of the Smythe home.

Sebastian ran out, nervous. "Hi," he said once Kurt got out of the car, rushing up to him, taking his hand in his own instead of kissing him since their parents were around.

"Huh, usually you two kiss when you two meet." Finn noted with a big teasing smile.

Sebastian glared at him, but then pecked Kurt lightly on the lips. "Hi baby," he said softly.

"Hi," Kurt smiled. Carole and Melody cooed as if it were the cutest thing they'd ever seen. Finn ran up to Justin and hugged each other. They were good friends who managed to get their brothers together so they could be family.

Sebastian stayed close to Kurt, holding his hand. "So... this seems to be going well..."

"Yup..." Kurt agreed as he saw their families talking to each other. Their dads were talking about cars, their moms talking about cooking and their brothers playing video games. Samantha ran up to them and sat on Kurt's lap.

"Samantha, it's not polite to just jump on people..." Sebastian said, smiling and rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Oh, sorry!" Samantha said in a voice that didn't even resemble regret. "Anyway, hi, I'm Samantha." She said to Samantha.

"This is my little sister." Sebastian said.

"Yes I am," She agreed. She looked at Kurt. "You're handsome."

"Hey, no flirting, he's my boyfriend," Sebastian said with a pout.

"Oh, Sebby, I'm not flirting, I'm just complementing. You two should get married and have a big house with lots of kids." Samantha suggested innocently. Little did they know she was mentally planning their wedding already.

Sebastian laughed, wrapping an arm around Kurt. "Maybe someday sweetie."

And someday they did. It was on May 23 of 2024 and Kurt was just getting dressed in his tux when he remembered meeting Sebastian's family. A sudden knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Kurt smiled when he saw Sebastian there.

"Hey baby," he said, smiling and entering the room. "You ready?"

"I've been ready." Kurt answered as he pulled Sebastian into a kiss that was soon ended with a clearing of Finn's throat. "Hey, you two, the wedding is about to start." Finn said.

"Mm, but I wanted to kiss my fiance on last time," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"And you did, but you wouldn't want to miss the wedding would you?" Finn asked, knowing he had won. They soon found themselves at the altar in front of a priest.

The wedding was a blur for Sebastian, but somehow he managed to say his vows to Kurt.

They both kissed passionately, but not too Rated R. There were still children present. They spent the rest of their lives loving each other and keeping their vows. Sure, there were times when they both argued, but they both loved each other and nothing could ever change that. So, to conclude this story we'll end it with an, "And they lived happily ever after," because they did.


End file.
